Own Eurovision Song Contest 45
|debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 45 | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 45, often referred to as OESC #45, is the 45th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in Gdańsk-Sopot, Poland at the Ergo Arena, following Poland's victory at the 44th Contest with "Cool Me Down", performed by Margaret. Fifty countries confirmed their participation in the 45th edition with Andorra, Belarus, Georgia, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, Malta, Monaco, San Marino, Slovakia and the United Kingdom returning in the competition. The United Kingdom returned after it last participated in the second edition. Unfortunately, Armenia, England, Hungary, Montenegro, Morocco, Northern Ireland, Slovenia, Sweden, Uzbekistan and Wales withdrew from the Own Eurovision Song Contest. Uzbekistan moved to the Own Asiavision Song Contest and debuted in the 11th edition. The 45th edition consisted in four shows: one quarter-final, two semifinals and a grand final. The quarter final took place on August 6 2016, while the semifinals took place on August 13 2016 and August 20 2016 respectively. The Grand Final is schedule to take place on October 8, 2016. Location }}Poland (Polish: Polska ˈpɔlska), officially the Republic of Poland (Polish: Rzeczpospolita Polska is a country in Central Europe, bordered by Germany to the west; the Czech Republic and Slovakia to the south; Ukraine and Belarus to the east; and the Baltic Sea, Kaliningrad Oblast (a Russian exclave) and Lithuania to the north. The total area of Poland is 312,679 square kilometres (120,726 sq mi), making it the 71st largest country in the world and the 9th largest in Europe. With a population of over 38.5 million people, Poland is the 34th most populous country in the world, the sixth most populous member of the European Union, and the most populous post-communist member of the European Union. Poland is a unitary state divided into 16 administrative subdivisions. Despite the vast casualties and destruction the country experienced during World War II, Poland managed to preserve much of its cultural wealth. There are 14 heritage sites inscribed on the UNESCO World Heritage and 54 Historical Monuments and many objects of cultural heritage in Poland. Since the end of the communist period, Poland has achieved a "very high" ranking in terms of human development, as well as gradually improving economic freedom. Poland is the sixth largest economy in the European Union and among the fastest rising economic states in the world. The country is the sole member nation of the European Union to have escaped a decline in GDP and in recent years was able to create probably the most varied GDP growth in its history. Furthermore, according to the Global Peace Index for 2014, Poland is one of the safest countries in the world to live in. This is the fourth time that Poland hosts the contest. The first time the country has hosted the contest was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 13 in Warsaw. The second time was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 27 in Kraków. Last time the country hosted the competition was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 41 in Katowice. 'Host Cities' Gdańsk (Polish pronunciation: ɡdaɲsk; English /ɡəˈdænsk/, also US /ɡəˈdɑːnsk/; German: Danzig ˈdantsɪç, also known by other alternative names) is a Polish city on the Baltic coast, the capital of the Pomeranian Voivodeship, Poland's principal seaport and the centre of the country's fourth-largest metropolitan area. The city lies on the southern edge of Gdańsk Bay (of the Baltic Sea), in a conurbation with the city of Gdynia, spa town of Sopot, and suburban communities, which together form a metropolitan area called the Tricity (Trójmiasto), with a population approaching 1.4 million. Gdańsk itself has a population of 460,427 (December 2012), making it the largest city in the Pomerania region of Northern Poland. Sopot ˈsɔpɔt (Kashubian: Sopòt; German: Zoppot) is a seaside resort town in Eastern Pomerania on the southern coast of the Baltic Sea in northern Poland, with a population of approximately 40,000. Sopot is a town with powiat (county) status, in Pomeranian Voivodeship. Until 1999 it was part of the Gdańsk Voivodeship. It lies between the larger cities of Gdańsk to the southeast and Gdynia to the northwest. The three cities together make up the metropolitan area of Tri-City. Sopot is a major health-spa and tourist resort destination. It has the longest wooden pier in Europe, at 515.5 metres, stretching out into the Bay of Gdańsk. The city is also famous for its Sopot International Song Festival, the largest such event in Europe after the Eurovision Song Contest. Among its other attractions is a fountain of bromide spring water, known as the "inhalation mushroom". 'Bidding Phase' TVP (Telewizja Polska) announced the conditions under which cities and venues had announced their interest in hosting the 45th contest: * The host city must be able to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena must able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre must be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * TVP must have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city must be close to a major airport. The following cities are interested in hosting the 45th contest Venue Ergo Arena (Hala Gdańsk-Sopot) is a multi-purpose indoor arena, that was opened in 2010. The boundary between two cities – Sopot and Gdańsk – runs through the very middle of the hall. The arena has a capacity of 11,409 people, for sports events and up to 15,000, with standing places, for concerts. On November 26, Lady Gaga performed during The Monster Ball Tour, with Semi Precious Weapons as her opening act, to more than 12,000 people. It was the first big event to take place in the hall. Sport events, including the 2013 Men's European Volleyball Championship, 2014 IAAF World Indoor Championships and the 2014 FIVB Volleyball Men's World Championship, as well as a part of the 2016 European Men's Handball Championship were held at the arena. For Athletics competition a six-lane, banked 200-meter oval is installed on the arena floor. According to an IAAF press release, the athletics track at the ERGO Arena, the venue for the 2014 IAAF World Indoor Championships, was officially opened for the 2014 season on Sunday 16 February and almost 6,000 people came to get a glimpse of the new track. Italian company Mondo made the indoor portable banked track with a Mondo Super X rubberized surface (13.5mm thick). Mondo's portable tracks can be assembled and disassembled in a matter of days. The company's claw locking mechanism locks the modular track frame in place without the use of screws or bolts, guaranteeing constant clamping force and perfect accuracy from panel to panel, and from installation to installation. Mondo's world-renowned Super X surface has been the world's top track for more than 30 years and was used at both the 2008 and 2012 Summer Olympics. Format 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The semifinal allocation draw took place on April 15, 2016. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists (host Poland and the Big Five), and the quarter-finalists, will be split into six pots, based on voting patterns from the previous ten editions. The pots were calculated and are as follows: From these pots, 20 countries each were allocated to compete in the first semifinal and 20 in the second semifinal. The host country, Poland will vote in the first semi-final. The countries from the big five will vote as follow: Kosovo with Spain in the first semifinal, while Egypt, Portugal and Romania in the second semifinal. Participants 'Returning artists' (Coming soon) Results 'Quarterfinal' * 7 countries will participate in the quarter-final. * The three countries in the quarter-final with the highest scores according to the voting from each voting country, qualify to the Semifinals. 'Semifinalists' 'First semifinal' * 20 countries will take part in the first semi-final, including one qualifier from the quarter-final. * Kosovo, Poland and Spain will vote in this semi-final. * The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scores according to the votes from each voting country will qualify for the Grand Final. 'Second semifinal' * 20 countries will take part in the first semi-final, including two qualifiers from the quarter-final. * Egypt, Portugal and Romania will vote in this semi-final. * The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scores according to the votes from each voting country will qualify for the Grand Final. 'Finalists' Scoreboards 'Quarterfinal' '12 points awarded in the quarterfinal' 'First semifinal' '12 points awarded in the first semifinal' 'Second semifinal' '12 points awarded in the second semifinal' 'Grand Final' '12 points awarded in the final' International broadcast and voting Voting and spokespersons # Claudia Schanza # Sofia Boutella # Mikus Lasmanis # Santa Claus # Élise Crombez # Thea # Florena # David Beckham # Müslüm # Furkan Palalı # Christopher Nissen # Sara Sampaio # Dua Lipa # Zhana Bergendorff # Saúl Craviotto # Eneda Tarifa # Zoë # Baptiste Giabiconi # Novak Djokovic # Nicky Byrne # Joy Anna Thielemans # Celeste Buckingham # Sergey Lazarev # Lenny # Igor Kolomiyets # Anna Simon # Lanberry # Valentina Monetta # Sasha Roiz # Kerli # Makpal Isabekova # Eivør # Yann Barthès # Pamela Ramljak # Alan Walker # Jamie Lee # Nancy Ajram # Alena Karpovich # Mariano Di Vaio # Franka Batelić # Evelina Young # Ben Camille # Alda # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD Other countries Active Members * : ARMTV announced on 6th July that the country would withdraw from the competition due to lack of time and interest. The head of delegation made it clear that they won't return until a new HoD will be chosen. * : The country did not confirm within deadline, therefore it was forced to withdraw. * : Despite originally confirming the participation with Sergej Ćetković, the broadcaster later withdrew due to the resignation of their head of delegation. * : After the change of their head of delegation, the country decided to withdraw due to some financial problems. * : There were rumors about country's possible withdrawal, but since an official announcement was not made before deadline it had to withdraw. * : Having to participate in the quarter final, the country announced hesitation to do that. Unfortunately it did not made any official annoucement whether it would compete or not within deadline and it was forced to withdraw. Inactive Members * : On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that England will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that England withdrew. * : On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that Northern Ireland will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that Northern Ireland withdrew. * : On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that Scotland will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that Scotland withdrew. * : On 15 June 2016 it was rumoured that the United Kingdom will return in the competition, meaning that Wales will withdraw. However, on 21 June 2016, it was announced that the UK returned to the contest, meaning that Wales withdrew. * : On 15 June 2016 it was announced that Uzbekistan would leave the OEBU, because of financial difficulties. Later on was revealed that the country had already activated their membership at the OABU. Official Album (CD 1)| (CD 2)}} | Label = Own Eurovision Song Contest | Producer = | Last album = Own Eurovision Song Contest: Milan 44 | This album = Own Eurovision Song Contest: Gdańsk-Sopot 45 | Next album = Own Eurovision Song Contest: TBD 46 }}Own Eurovision Song Contest: Gdańsk-Sopot 45 is the official compilation album of the 45th Contest, put together by the Own Eurovision Song Contest. The album will feature all 50 songs that will enter in the 45th contest, including the quarter-finalists and the semi-finalists that failed to qualify in the next stage of the competition. The album was released on July 26, 2016. First CD The first CD contains 25 songs. Second CD The second CD contains the last 25 songs of the album. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions